Dominating
by DisneyChica
Summary: Ty has feelings for Deuce since over a year but knows that Deuce is straight or at least he thinks so. Now , he wants to seduce Deuce, but it turns out different than he thought. What'll happen? Ty/Deuce One Shot! Rated M for a reason! :D


**Hay guys! :D I know , I'm not really active anymore at the SIU section but I'm here with a Ty/Deuce One Shot! :D****  
**

**I didn't know why but it jus popped in to my head :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Warning: HIGHLY OOC and also a bit lot nasty :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ty has feelings for Deuce since over a year but knows that Deuce is straight or at least he thinks so. Now , he wants to seduce Deuce, but it turns out different than he thought. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my room, waiting for my best friend and crush since a year Deuce.

Now, he even broke up with Dina and I had a chance.

Well, he didn't know about that but I wanted to seduce him today and show him, how great I am.

I had tight jeans and a super tight shirt on to make the whole thing a bit easier .

I also had already lube and everything in my room.

The only thing I was waiting for was Deuce, who was still at work.

I sighed. His uncle was letting him work longer again.

It was a sleep over tonight and we had the whole house for us.

I grinned at the thought.

I will fuck the senses out of Deuce...

At the thought, my already half hard cock got even harder.

I groaned. I needed release soon.

Where was Deuce?

I looked at the door again and then it opened. (Deuce had keys to my apartment)

He was standing there and looking a bit shocked at me.

I gave him a flirtarious smile and greeted him, ''Hey Deucy.''

Deuce gave me a smile and nodded.

''Hey Ty. What are we going to do today?'' He asked me.

I smirked and replied, ''How about a movie marathon?''

I had already planned everything out.

Deuce nodded and I stood up, following him out of my room.

Popcorn and everything was already at the couch.

My boner hurt in the pants and I was glad that I had already set everything up.

We sat down on the couch and I put the TV on.

After 15 minutes of watching, I put my hand on his inner tigh and rubbed at his leg.

Deuce started breathing harder but tried to do as if nothing would happen.

I smirked and rubbed a bit longer. Then I changed the channel to porn.

Deuce looked confused at me and asked, ''Why-?''

''Oh come on. We're alone here and I'm pretty sure , that I'm not the only one who's horny.'' I said to him , while unbottoning my pants.

I put them off, as well as my boxers and Deuce's eyes went even wider.

I had an 8 inch cock and it was thick.

I smirked and started jerking off.

Deuce looked still at me in disbelieve and I asked smirking, ''Like what you see? You can't tell me, that you never jerked off.''

He rolled his eyes but then put his pants and boxers down and my eyes went wide this time.

9 inches of cock stood proudly up.

Oh my god. I needed that boy.

Deuce smirked at me and just wanted to say something as I completely forgot what I actually wanted to do and just leaned in and kissed him, while putting my hand around his cock.

Deuce groaned in to my mouth and kissed back quickly, while starting to jerk me off, too.

We moaned in to each other mouths and the feeling was beyond amazing.

As we broke apart, I smirked and started to kiss along his neck.

Then we both threw our shirts away.

I nibbled at his earlobe and then told him, ''Let's go to my room.''

Deuce nodded and we went somehow there, both falling on my bed.

Gosh. He was so sexy.

I started to kiss his nipples and Deuce moaned.

I smirked and just wanted to go down to his cock as Deuce suddenly flipped us over and sat with his cock down on my face.

He smirked and then told me , ''Suck.''

I looked a bit shocked but did , what I was told.

I sucked more and more of him and he moaned and moaned.

I thought that I was in control again and tried to make him come but right before he was about to come, he took his cock out of my mouth and smirked evily at me.

Wow, I never saw him like that.

He kissed me and I gasped, while he took the oppurtunity to put his tongue in to my mouth.

I never noticed how dominating Deuce could be but that was actually my idea.

I broke apart from the kiss and flipped us over again.

I started jerking him off and grinned with my erection against him, while he was moaning.

**Deuce's POV:**

While Ty was jerking me off and grinding against me, I almost couldn't take it anymore but I wouldn't give up that easily.

Ty didn't know that I worked out.

Well, he still wasn't light but he wasn't heavy either and I just had, to.

Well, if he didn't want to do it on purpose.

I smirked and put his face down to me.

He looked confused at me but then leaned in , but I leaned away and sat up, while my hands were on his hips.

I put him a few inches over my cock and Ty tried to struggle but I had an iron grip on him.

I smirked and told him, ''You really thought that you would win this?''

I knew since a really long time that he wanted something from me and I waited since forever like this.

Ty was still struggling and I sighed.

I took a scarve that was laying around and while I had laid him down on the bed, I tied his hands together.

''You-'' Ty started but I cut him off with a kiss.

I saw lube on the night table and opened it.

I put some on my fingers and then pushed in to his entrance.

Ty groaned. I could feel that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

I smirked and finger fucked him for a while.

Ty moaned and moaned and tried to get out of the grip with the scarve.

I smirked and went down to his cock and then licked it.

Ty let out an even louder moan and I teased him a bit.

Then I started sucking and Ty moaned and moaned.

''Please-Faster'' He chocked out and I bobbed my head up and down faster while he tried to push his hips against me.

I felt him cumming and let him.

He moaned out long and cummed in to my mouth.

I swallowed hard and Ty was already out of breath.

I put the fingers out of his asshole and then laid down on the bed while I took him and quickly put him over my cock.

Then I let go and he went all the way down on my cock and swallowed it with his ass.

Ty and I both moaned and I pushed my hips up to get him further in.

He wasn't doing anything at first.

Probably because of his proudness and because I tricked him.

I smirked and turned us over.

Then I rammed my cock in to him over and over again and Ty couldn't hold back his new moans this time.

I moaned as well and also leaned down to kiss him.

Ty kissed back and groaned against my lips, like I was fucking him without a stop and rough, while jerking him off.

Then we both came and I pulled out smirking.

Ty laid there, out of breath and smirked.

I kissed him one last time and told him, ''Next time when you try to seduce me and get on top, you have to find a better idea.''


End file.
